I will never give up on you
by BelieverFrostyShipper
Summary: A seventeen-year-old Hiro falls in love with a kind, but poor engineer robotics tadashi aboard the luxurious, R.M.S. Titanic.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell us hiro"

Hiro looks at the monitor in front of him eyes almost gleaming in ushered tears to screen, the images of the ruined ship.

Finally with determination Hiro speaks

"It had been 84 years ago"

"Just tell us when you can-

Hiro holds his hand up for silence

"It's Been 84...and I can still smell the fresh paint. The China had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in".

The man near Hiro turns on the minirecorder.

"Titanic was called the ship of dreams. And it was. It really was..


	2. Chapter 2

**Southampton dock - day 84 years ago**

as the gleaming white superstructure of Titanic rises mountainously beyond the rail, and above that the buff-colored funnels stand against the sky like the pillars of a great temple.

Crewmen move across the deck, dwarfed by the awesome scale of the

steamer. Southanmpton, England, April 10, 1912.

It is almost noon on sailing day. A crowd of hundreds blackens the pier next to Titanic like ants on a jelly sandwich. IN FG a gorgeous burgundy Renault touring car swings into frame, hanging from a loading crane.

It is lowered toward HATCH #2. On the pier horsedrawn vehicles, motorcars and lorries move slowly through the dense throng. The atmosphere is one of excitement and general giddiness. People embrace in tearful farewells,

or wave and shout bon voyage wishes to friends and relatives on the decks above. A white Renault leading a silver-gray daimler-Benz pushes through the crowd leaving awake in the press of people. Around the handsome cars people are streaming to board the ship, jostling with hustling seamen and stokers, porters, and barking white star line officials. The Renault stops and the liveried driver scurries to open the door for a Young man dressed in a

stunning white and purple outfit, with an enormous feathered hat. He is 17 years old and gorgeously beautiful, regal of bearing, with huge innocent sparkling brown eyes. It is the boy in the drawing. Hiro He looks up at the ship, taking it in with cool appraisal a small smile on his lips.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about why you forced me here It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania" Hiro said with a shrug. "You can be blase about some things,

Hiro, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe... even Turkish baths" Krei turns and fives his hand to Hiro's.

Hiro's aunt Auntie cass who descends from the touring car behind Krei him. Cass is a happy person who took in Hiro when her sister and her husband passed away in a car accident leaving Hiro an orphan ,money may be low but she rules her cafe with iron will "Your nephew is much too hard impress, Cass". "Well he is Krei" aunt cass stares in amazement at the ship.

Imagining how much she will miss her precious Hiro.

A White star line porter man scurries toward them, harried by last minute "Sir, you'll have to check your baggage through the main terminal round that way-

Krei nonchalantly hands the man a small bag. The porter's eyes dilate to a glare. "I put my faith in you my good man".

"Well We'd better hurry. This way hiro" He indicates the way toward the first class runway aunt cass in tears hugs Hiro "I'm going to miss you so much sweetie" "me too aunt cass you've showed me so much throughout my life I don't know how I will manage" let's go of Hiro cupping his porcelain cheeks "you can do it Hiro I have great faith in you" aunt cass hugs Hiro again "last hug".

Krei grabs Hiro's wrist "we better get a move on now" "bye aunt cass take care of mochi tell honey lemon and GoGo That I'll meet them there!" Soon enough there engulfed in the crowd.

"Fred I can't believe you bet our tickets!" "And you bet his money so it's technically not my fault wasabi" tadashi rolls his eyes an amused smile upon his lips Tadashi takes the card and slips it into his hand. They betray nothing. licking his lips nervously as he refuses a card. in the middle of the table.

Bills and coins from four counrties. This has been going on for a while. Sitting on top of the money are two 3rd class tickets for The titanic .The Titanic's whistle blows again. Final warning that's it's about to leave.

"The moment of truth Fred,wasabi Somebody's life's about to change starting...now!"

The man across named Gary puts his cards down. So does Tadashi. "Sorry Gary you lose". Tadashi stands up taking the tickets along with the money.

"Oh no! 5 minutes move! Let's move!" They run for the door.

Arriving at the titanic flushing and panting Tadashi waves the tickets "Wait! We're passengers!" "Have you been through the inspection" eyeing Tadashi and wasabi and Fred "of course!" "Alright come on aboard" "Come on, Wasabi! Tadashi and Fredwhoop with victory as they run down the white-painted corridero... grinning from ear to ear.

"We are the luckiest alive!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro runs his fingertips across the portraits "what are you doing? Hiro? Looking at those boring old paintings I didn't pay money for you to Stand there watching them what's to like of those portraits" "You're wrong. They're fascinating Krei you just haven't seen it...yet Like in a dream... there's truth without logic. What's his name

again... ? Picasso he was an amazing inspiration"

"He'll never amount to a thing that I have trust me. At least they were cheap"

A tired porter comes wheeling luggage into the room, making Hiro feel guilty

"Put that in the wardrobe" Krei acknowledges the man, while he's busy Hiro slips out.

In his bed room Hiro enters with his small luggage.

He sets it on his bed.

Hiro's good friend Andy his personaly assistant was already in there, hanging up some of Hiro's clothes. Andy sniffed the air around "It smells so brand new. Like they built it all just for us. I mean... just to think that tonight, when I crawl between the sheets" Hiro giggles but it's cut short "Iill be the first- Krei appears in the doorway of the bedroom looking at Hiro "And when I crawl between the sheets tonight, I'll still be the first" blushing at the comment.

"S'cuse me, hiro Andy edges around Krei and makes a quick exit. Krei comes up behind Hiro and puts his hands around his small curved waist kissing his neck slowly An act of

possession, not intimacy "The first and only. Forever"

Hiro's expression showed how sad his eyes looked regretting ever taking the proposal but he had to do it or else aunt cassis cafe would be shut down and she would end up without her home.

"Hiro sit" listening Hiro Sits down in front of the vanity Krei pulls a box out his pocket opening it "this is for you Hiro" Krei shows Hiro the necklace making him gape "it's beautiful" "I know it's a rare large Blue gem, I know my business".

he clapsses it Hiro gently touches the necklace feeling the cold stone on his shaky fingers. "I don't know this is to much" "you will like it Hiro I spent a lot of money on it and you wear it at all times you are mine soon in san Fransokoy you'll be forever" Hiro sighs nodding "I know" "cheer up remember this is going to help your aunt not end up on the streets" feeling his chest tighten in pain Hiro slowly stands "can I go please get fresh air Krei" which makes him grimace "alright but be back here by 12 sharp we have a lunch meeting to get to" "okay"

Hiro walks out the door down the corridor taking the elevators to the deck he steps out.


	4. Chapter 4

The ship glows with the warm creamy light of late afternoon. Tadashi Wasabi and Fred stand right at the bow gripping the curving railing Tadashi leans over, looking down fifty feet to where the prow cuts the surface like a knife, sending up two glassy sheets of water in the air.

Tadashi glances across the deck smiling. At the aft railing of Upper deck stands Hiro tadashi unable to take his eyes off of him. They are across from each other, about 60 feet apart, Hiro stares down at the

water. He watches him unpin his hat and

take it off exposing a mess wild black locks of hair.

then tosses it over the rail. It sails far down to the water and is carried away, A spot of yellow engulfed instantly. He is in a trance He looks sad and isolated. Fred taps Wasabi's shoulder.

and they both look at Tadashi gazing at Hiro Fred and Wasabi grin at each other. Hiro turns suddenly and looks right at Tadashi He is caught staring, but he doesn't look away. Hiro does, but then looks back. Their eyes lock across the deck Tadashi smiles and Hiro smiles feeling electricity spark back

he suddenly sees a man Krei come up behind him and take his arm in a painful grip He jerks his arm away. Krei takes Hiro's chin leaning down whispering something in his ear quickly. Hiro nods sadly walking away and he goes after him disappearing along the Deck Tadashi stares after him.

"Forget it, tadashi No one like that beautiful will ever fall for our class

Tadashi's pov :

I never believed in love at first sight but I was wrong I was struck in the heart our brown eyes locked for 1 minute I smiled till some guy came up and took his arm I could see the cry of pain held back. I wanted to help but I can't. I was curious why he looked so miserable.

"Forget it Tadashi no one like that beautiful will ever fall for our 3rd class"

Even if our classes kept us apart I couldn't stop the image of our eyes locking from plaguing my thoughts

I felt something strong.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiro's pov :

"Where have you been hiro?!" Hissed Krei in my bed room "you've been gone for 45 minutes! I said be back here at 12 sharp now we only have 20 minutes to get you ready!" I winced "and why were you looking at that man at the deck I said you only belong to me". "I just went to get fresh air Krei" I huffed.

"No time for explanations! Andy!" Calling Andy over Krei handed him a suit which didn't look an comfortable at all, and fled the room "I'll be back in 5 minutes you better be ready".

Andy hurriedly he took off my coat and buttoned shirt latching a tight black corset around my waist along with a nude colored binder. i gritted my teeth feeling it over, Andy handed me another white button up shirt I fixed the buttons and shrugged on my new dark blue coat on.

"Ow!" I hissed feeling a brush comb through my hair trying to tame it.

A knock sounded the room Krei came in.

"Looking beautiful as ever come on hiro" holding his arm out I latched my arm too.

End of pov :

Krei slowly pushing in on Hiro as he sits, flanked by people in heated conversation. Krei and Callaghan are laughing together, while on the other side Callaghan's spoiled daughter Abigail sits chittering like a chipmunk, on the other side sits Hiro's only 2 friends honey lemon and GoGo tomago.

There the only ones who Hiro counts on to feel better there shoulders where he crys to sleep. Honey lemon puts a comforting hand on his shoulder GoGo too squeezing gently.

Tears prick in his eyes knowing how miserable his life will become arriving at San Fransokoy being arranged to marry someone who doesn't even have his heart at all

Without Excusing himself Hiro stands up and leaves

Hiro enters the room. And Stands in the middle, staring at his reflection in the large vanity mirror a stranger stares back eyes dull and empty.

With a loud cry he claws at his throat ripping off his coat which flys across the room. In a frenzy he tears at himself removing the corset and binder flinging it. hyperventilating Hiro runs out the door

Hiro runs along the deck he is dishevelled, his hair in all directions Hiro sobs red cheeks streaked with tears. With angry hatred Shaking with emotions he doesn't understand what to do with anymore he decides he needs to end this. Or his life will be so miserable.

Tadash is laying down on his back on one of the benches gazing at the stars shining overhead Fred and wasabi had left to bed he decided to stay out longer. Thinking about what's he's going to end up doing in San Fransokoy "probably get a job or invent something that will help a lot of people" he mutters smiling brightly.

Hearing clicking of shoes thunders him from his thoughts. he sits up in time to see the same beauty from earlier Hiro run up the stairs from the deck.

He doesn't see tadashi in the shadows of the night time and runs right past him. as hiro runs across the deserted bow of the deck his breath hitches in an occasional sob, which he holds back Hiro halts against the rails he stares out at the black icy water which soon would become his doom Hiro starts to climb over the railing.

He turns his body and gets his heels on the rails his small back to the railing, facing out toward Hiro stares wide eyed below him the massive propellers that are churning the black water.

he leans out, his skinny arms looking down hypnotized, into the night below him. His buttoned shirt and hair are lifted by the wind The only sound, he can hear is the blood pounding in his ears.

Tadashi slowly approaches Hiro not wanting to risk it.

"Don't do it"

he whips his head around at the sound of his voice. There eyes lock for the second time remembering him from the deck "Stay back! Don't come any closer! Please just go away" Tadashi sees the tears welling in his eyes he holds his hand out "Take my hand. I'll pull you back in" "No! Stay where you are. I mean it I'll let go"

"No you won't" Hiro scoffs.

"you don't know me! I will do it" "go away I need to do this" "I can't I'm involved now I have to solve this" tadashi begins taking of his jacket discarding it somewhere on the deck. Hiro faintly blushes at the muscles prodding his arms and chest.

"If you jump I jump" w-what no it will kill you" "It would hurt I'm not saying it

wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold it hits you like a thousand knives jabbing all over your body. You can't breath, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain on your body."

"Come on. You don't want to do this Give me your hand" Hiro stares at tadashi his brown eyes pooling into his. "O-okay" Hiro unfastens one hand from the rail and reaches it toward tadashi He reaches out to take it, in a fierce grip. "I'm tadashi hamada". "I'm Hiro Hamada, I guess we have the same last name" Nice to meet you, Mr. Hamada".

hiro shifts his footing, turning to face Tadashi. As he starts

to climb, his long pant leg gets in the way and tears all the way from his leg to his thigh and one foot slips off the edge of the rail. Hiro slips letting out a ear splitting scream Tadashi gripping his hand, is jerked toward the rail.

Hiro barely grabs a lower rail with his free hand. Porters and passers hear the loud commotion, up on the bow of the dock. "Help me! Help me please!" "I've got you. I won't let go I promise."

Tadashi holds his hand with all his strength, bracing himself on the railing with his other free hand.

Hiro tries to get some kind of foothold on the rails but fails Tadashi tries to lift Hiro's body over the railing. But Hiro can't get any footing in his shaking condition and he slips back. Hiro screams again crying.

"I'm going to die!" "No you won't I'm not letting go, hold on"

Tadashi grits His teeth finally gets hiro over the railing. They fall together onto the deck Tadashi ends up on top of Hiro body their panting body's pressed together, staring into each other's eyes, gasping lips centimeters away from touching "thank you for saving me Tadashi" each of there eyes flicker to each other's lips leaning closer and closer feeling there own breaths on opposite lips. -

Till The assistant captain of the boat arrives at the scene "what's going on here?! what's all this?!"

He runs up and Pushes Tadashi off of Hiro revealing his dishevelled and sobbing form on the deck floor. His pant leg ripped, and the hem is pushing up above his thigh showing skin He looks at The 3rd class Tadashi with his jacket off.

"You stand back! Don't dare move!"

The assistant captain doubles Tadashi's arm between the Shoulder blades tadashi yelps "let him go!" Yells Hiro minutes later Krei appears and grabs tadashi by his collar "What made you think you could put your hands on my fiance?!" Hiro defends Tadashi's honor.

"Krei stop! This is all a misunderstanding" "a misunderstanding?! How!?" "I went to get fresh air alone and I leaned to close over the railing and I slipped overboard tadashi saved my life".

Pleaded Hiro trying to get him off tadashi "he must of made you say that!" "It's the truth I would never lie to you" he eyed Hiro letting go of tadashi

"Well! The boy's a hero" said the Assistant captain Tadashi is uncuffed Hiro rubs his arms shivering "Let's get you inside to bed Hiro You'll freez to death out here"

Krei try's to move Hiro but he wouldn't budge "what about tadashi? He saved my life". "you could join us for dinner tomorrow" tadashi isn't looking at Krei instead his eyes are focused on Hiro. "Of course wouldn't miss it" Krei turns to go, putting a protective arm around Hiro's waist, but he unlatches running to tadashi he plants a kiss on his cheek "thank you again tadashi I will never forget you"

Hiro backs away a blush dusting his cheeks he waves and rejoins Krei who puts his arm around Hiro's waist glaring at tadashi.

Hiro looks back at tadashi disappearing down the deck.


End file.
